Crushed
by yahtzee queen
Summary: Its getting more interesting!!!!!! plus chapter 3 is here!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Crushed  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco who was sitting next to her at the gryffindor table.  
"How can he be so.... wonderful and still be a slythern ?" She thought to herself.  
  
............................................................................   
  
  
That night Draco and Hermione took a long walk by the lake.  
" You're amazing, you know that Hermione?" He said as he took her hand and kissed it.   
"Draco, I love you." She said, waiting for a reply.  
"I-I love you too." He said but it was a lie.  
  
  
...........................................................................  
  
  
"Good night" Hermione said before giving Draco a kiss.  
"Good night" He said as he walked off to his dorm.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Once she shut the portrait hole she ran to the couch and flopped onto it.  
"Have fun?" Harry said kind of looking sad because he had the biggest crush on her.  
"I did actually.... I'm hungry does anyone want to come to the kitchens with me?"  
Harry jumped up instantly.  
"I will." He said.  
"Well than lets go"  
  
...............................................................................  
  
"Its so cold tonight." Hermione chattered through her teeth.  
"Here this will keep you warm" Harry said as he handed her his sweater.  
"Thank you" she said.  
"Hold on" Harry whispered "I hear something."  
Harry and Hermione looked around the corner and gasped.  
Draco and Pansy where making out in the hall.  
"Oh my god" said Hermione.  
Draco looked up and saw Hermione's face.  
"Wait" Draco said but it was to late, she was already running to her dorm with Harry close behind.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
" I'm such an idiot, why did I think that he would be any different from the rest of the slytherns." Hermione said to Harry while sobbing into her pillow.  
"Its not you're fault, if he can't see that you are the most wonderful girl in hogwarts than he is the idiot."  
"Really?" she said raising her head from her pillow.  
"Totally, I mean you're smart, funny and very beautiful." He said.  
"Harry Potter, are you hitting on me?" She said with a smile on her face.  
"N-no I-I'm just saying that its Draco's lose not yours." Harry said slightly blushing.  
"Well I just want to say thank you for comforting me." She said and at that she lent over and kissed his cheek.  
"Ummm, n-no p-problem." He said and stumbled out of her room.  
Hermione sat in bed for a second than thought to herself "oh my god, I think I like Harry."  
  
  
  
So what do you think ? Should I write more?  
Please let me know   
p.s. - please review  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters.  
  



	2. the fight

Crushed  
  
* Hey guys and gals I'm back this time with chapter 2!!!!  
Hope you enjoy! *   
  
  
Today potions was more boring than ever. Snape was being even crueler than usual and on top of that Draco kept on trying to pass notes to Hermione saying that he was sorry but that just made her feel worse.  
It was not a good day for her.  
............................................................  
  
After class Harry caught up with Hermione in the hall.  
"Hey Herm.... umm are you doing anything on the weekend?" Harry asked.  
"I don't think so. Why?" Replied Hermione.  
"I was wondering, umm would you like to go to hogstead with me on Saturday?" He mumbled while looking down at his feet.  
"I'd love to." She said.  
"Cool."  
As they walked back to the great hall for lunch Draco stopped Hermione.  
"Please just leave me alone alright I don't want to talk to you right now" Herm said and tried to walk passed Draco but he grabbed her arm and swung her around facing him.  
"I know you don't want to talk to me but just let me explain..."  
Draco said but he was cut off.  
"What is there to explain, oh your mouths just magically stuck together or something?" Hermione said on the verge of crying.  
She tried to walk passed again but Draco grabbed her arm this time with a firmer grip.  
"Draco let go you're hurting me." She said with a bit of panic in her voice.  
"No, not until you listen to me." Draco said sounding pissed off.  
"Let her go Malfoy, you're hurting her." Harry said.  
"Oh shut up Potter, this is between Hermione and I." Draco said.  
"I don't want to do this Malfoy just please let her go." Harry said maintaining his cool.  
"Do what?" Draco asked in a very snotty voice.  
"This." Harry said in a low voice then punched Draco in the nose causing him to fall to the ground.  
"Grab him!" Draco shouted at Crabbe and Goyle while holding his bloody nose.  
Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry and waited for Malfoy to get up.  
Once he stood up he walked over to Harry who was trying to get free and punched him in the stomach again, again and again.  
"Stop it!" Hermione said trying to pull Draco away from Harry but he pushed Hermione to the ground and shouted, "STAY OUT OF THIS!!"  
Harry was disgusted by this and broke free of the boy's grip and jumped on Draco and started beating him up.  
Just then Prof. McGonagall walked in and shouted, "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"   
  
.............................................................  
  
  
In detention Harry thought about what he just did. "I broke Draco's nose for Hermione." He whispered to himself.  
Across the room Draco sat with a bandage on his nose thinking too himself, "Who does that harry Potter think he is? He broke my nose just because I was holding Hermione's arm a little tight."  
After their detention Draco walked up to Harry and said " I'll get you Potter."   
  
..........................................................  
  
  
When Harry got back to the dormitory Hermione was there waiting for him.  
"Thank you so much!" she said as she gave Harry a big hug.  
"It was nothing, really." He said blushing.  
"I can't wait for Saturday." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.  
"Me either." He whispered. Hermione's face inches away from his.  
"Harry, I..."  
"Yes?"  
"I..."  
"Yes?" Harry whispered. Their faces still close.  
"I....I have to go." She said, then ran to the girls dorms.  
Harry was left standing there alone.  
"Hermione, I love you." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
* well there you have it chapter two!  
Chapter three should be out soon.  
And remember review please.*  



	3. Boy/Girl talk

Crushed  
  
*Chapter threeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it's been so long, I've been very busy with soccer and such... so have a great day or night or whatever!*  
  
  
Girl/boy talk  
  
Hermione crashed onto her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Herm, what is wrong?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't really know." She replied. "I mean, I like Harry and really want to have his arms around me all the time, but then I think of Draco and I think I'm just going to get hurt again."  
"Herm, Harry would never even dream of hurting you, you know that." Ginny said trying the comfort her.  
" Harry broke Draco's nose...for me. Its just I can't believe that I never really noticed Harry in that way." She said.  
"Really, because Harry has fancied you for awhile." Ginny said.  
" I know, and for the passed few days I just can't get him out of my mind, and when I see him I blush, and his eyes torture me their so beautiful." Hermione said dreamily.  
"I just wish that he could know how much I love him." She said staring out the window.  
  
................................................  
  
  
Harry sat on the couch just starring at the stairs to the Girls dorms.  
"Harry what happened? Ron asked.  
"I don't know..." Harry said still starring at the stairs hoping she would come down them.  
" I nearly kissed her, I... I could feel her breath on me and that drove me crazy." Harry said with a glazed look on his face.  
Ron just looked at him. " Harry, earth to Harry, you have to get of this... obsession of yours. It's not healthy." He said.  
" How do you know? You haven't felt her whisper into you're ear, you didn't see the look on her face when she saw Draco and Pansy... how heartbroken she looked. You just don't understand." Harry said and then walked up the stairs to the Girls dorms.  
"Harry wait! You aren't aloud up there."  
  
  
......................................................................  
  
  
Harry poked his head into the room finding Ginny and Hermione on the bed talking.  
" Look at the time, I should be getting up to bed now." Ginny said and winked at Hermione.  
Harry could only smile and shake his head as Ginny swept past him and whispered "Good luck".  
"Hey, how are you?" He said with a hint of concern in his voice.  
" I'm ok guess." She said.  
There was an erie silence between them, and Hermione was the first to break it.  
"Look, I'm sorry that I ran out on you like that, its just...I don't know."  
" Don't be sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten to close." Harry said.  
Harry leaned against the wall of the room.  
"You can sit down you know." Hermione said indicating the bed.  
"Thank you." He said sitting down beside her.  
"Harry, do you think that if someone has something to say to someone else that they should just come out and say it?" Hermione asked Harry with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Definitely." He said looking a lot happier.  
"Good, because I got to tell you that ever since that night you gave me your sweater I've kind of had a thing for you." Hermione said blushing a bit.  
"Really, because I've had a crush on you for...well since the first time I saw you on the train I guess." Harry said with a huge grin on his face.  
Both of them just sat there not knowing that to do, then Harry looked at his watch.  
"Oh man it's already eleven, I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok?" Harry said.  
"Ok." She said kind of sadly.  
Harry started to walk out the door but stopped and ran back to Hermione and gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
" G-good night." Harry said kind of dazed.  
Hermione just sat there with a small smile on her face.  
" Good night." She said.  
  
  
  
  
As always, review please.   
  
  
  



End file.
